Bad Things Happen To Good People
by Rese1986
Summary: After a routine doctor's appointment, Emily gets some devastating news. But as her health quickly deteriorates, it becomes clear that something else is going on here.
1. Chapter 1

click.

click click.

click.

click click click click.

"Hey lady, do you mind?"

Emily stopped clicking her pen and put it back in her purse. 'What was taking so long?' she wondered.

"Emily Lehman?" A short chubby nurse read her name off the clipboard.

"Its about time." She had been waiting for over an hour. It was just a follow up to her annual bloodwork. All they had to do was tell her everything looked great, like it always did, and send her on her way.

The only problem was it didn't look good.

"How have you been feeling Emily?" Doctor Jones asked, his words laced with concern.

"I feel fine. I mean I've had a slight headache for the past week, but I always get headaches. I have a stressful job." Emily was starting to get nervous now.

"hmmm." He glanced down at her chart studying something.

"Is everything ok Doc?" Emily gently bit her lip overwhelmed with anxiety.

"When you told me your mother died of breast cancer, I decided to start including a CA125 in your annual bloodwork. Basically its a cancer marker that let's us know when something is going on inside of the body, often before one starts having any symptoms."

"I don't understand. What are you saying?"

"I'm afraid your CA125 level was elevated. Now there are other conditions that can cause an abnormal level so of course we need to rules these out first. But with your family history..."

She was no longer listening to what the doctor had to say. The room was starting to spin. This couldn't be happening. Everything was finally coming together. Why her?

Emily started to feel nauseous. She hopped off the bed and lunged at the trash can emptying the contents of her stomach.

"Emily?" The doctor was speaking again.

"Emily, I know this is difficult news." The doctor rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Would you like me to call anybody?"

Matt. She wanted Matt.

"No. I'll be ok." She spit into the trash can once more before getting back on her feet. Theres no way she could call Matt. She'd have to explain everything and she wasn't quite ready for that.

"If you have any questions feel free to call the office. And if you start to feel ill I want to know about it right away. I'll have the nurse draw some more blood and I'll see you back here in a week." Finally he stopped talking. Emily just wanted to go home. Go home and release the tears that threatened to spill over.

"Ok. Thanks." she replied weakly.

It took the nurse 3 tries to get the needle in. Emily was about ready to back-hand her when the blood finally started to trickle through. 10 minutes later she was out the door.

Thank God she only lived 5 blocks from the doctor's office. Emily set her purse down on the table in the entry way. She was headed for her bed but stopped in the middle of the living room. Emily dropped to her knees sobbing, unable to go on anymore. She let herself be overcome by tears. Her worst fears were finally coming true. The doctor still had to rule some things out, but she already knew what the outcome would be. Cancer.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily's tears finally subsided. She slowly got up and walked back to her bedroom flopping on the bed face first. Things had been going so well. She had a great job. Was in love with a wonderful, sexy, charming man. Emily rolled on her side and grabbed her pillow, holding on for dear life. Fear didn't even begin to describe what she was feeling.

BANG BANG BANG

Emily jerked her head up slightly disoriented. She must've fallen asleep.

"Emily I know you're in there. Open the door!" Matt shouted.

_'Please just go away'_ she silently begged. Emily was not ready to see him yet. Matt didn't know about her mom and she was afraid of how he'd react to her being sick. Would he stick by her?

"Come on Emily! Don't make me call Frank over here to bust down this damn door! You know I'll do it!" Matt was getting desperate. He had to see her. Make sure she was ok. He got concerned when she never returned to work after her doctor's appointment.

Emily sat up. She knew he wouldn't hesitate to call Frank.

"Emily!" The door opened.

"Emily, thank God," Matt drew her into his arms.

"Are you ok? I've been worried sick. What did the doctor say?" He looked at her searching her eyes.

Emily took a deep breath.

"I'm fine." She lied. Now wasn't the right time. Matt was already freaked out.

"I had to wait a little longer than expected, and I was exhausted afterwards. I came back here and must've dozed off. I woke up to you pounding on my door." She forced a weak smile.

Matt just stared at her. He had gotten worked up over nothing. What did this women do to him. He tilted her head up and kissed her ever so softly.

"I was so scared. I..thought maybe something was wrong with you. I don't want to lose you Em."

Guilt plagued her. She was lying to the man she loved. But there was really no reason to tell him now. She should wait until the doctor ruled out everything before putting anyone through that. But could she get through this, all the testing, on her own? _'Stop being selfish' she chided herself. 'Why should Matt have to suffer if everything might be just fine.'_ Great now she was lying to herself. Deep down she knew she wasn't fine. It was just a matter of waiting for the doctors to know.

Matt watched her silently. Her face all scrunched up mind going a million miles an hour. It suddenly occurred to him she might be lying. He held her close again not wanting to let go just yet. She would tell him when she was ready. He hoped.


	3. Chapter 3

They held each other for a few minutes more. Neither wanting to let go. Suddenly Matt felt her go limp. "Em?" At first he thought she was joking around with him, but she didn't respond. He gently laid her down on the ground.

"Em? Emily! Come on, Em wake up!" Matt started to panic.

"Emily what's wrong?" He gently tapped her cheek trying to get her to open her eyes. Matt pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911.

"911 What's your emergency?" The operators voice startled him.

"Uh yeah my girlfriend, she just...she just collapsed in my arms." Matt was frantic.

"Ok calm down sir. Is she breathing?"

"Is she breathing? I don't..I don't know let me check...No she's not! Emily!" Matt screamed on the verge of tears.

"Ok sir I need you to calm down. I'm going to send the ambulance but I need you to do something for me. Do you know CPR?"

"What? Yeah of course I know CPR...I..I can't do this! Emily..." Matt laid his head against her chest trying to hear her heartbeat. nothing.

"The ambulance is on it way sir but you have to start CPR. You can do this. I'm right here with you."

Suddenly the realization hit Matt and hard. Emily wasn't breathing. She needed CPR. He had to do it. He would not lose her. Not wasting anymore time he tore off his jacket and laid his hands on her chest. Then he positioned his body over her.

1.2.3.4.5.6.7.8.9.10.

He breathed into her twice.

1.2.3.4.5.6.7.8.9.10.

two more breaths.

1.2.3.4.5.6.7.8.9.10.

breathe Emily breathe.

Matt could hear the sirens in the background.

"Hang in there babe." Matt continued CPR.

What seemed like hours only took 10 minutes for the paramedics to arrive. Matt watched helplessly as they worked fast and furiously on the woman he loved.

"Does she have any medical conditions?" The paramedic didn't even look up

"No, not that I know of. But she did have a doctors appointment today. She seemed kind of upset afterwards. She told me everything was fine..." Matt couldn't watch anymore. He walked out the front door and once again pulled his cell phone out.

"Carrera"

"Cheryl..."

"Matt? What's wrong?" Cheryl was surprised to hear Matt's voice on the other end.

"Its Emily she...she collapsed Cheryl. She collapsed in my arms. I tried to give her CPR. The paramedics are here trying..to...Cheryl she just collapsed." Matt didn't even try to stop the tears.

Cheryl froze fear crept through her body. She was not expecting this. Emily? Collapsed? She regained her composure. Matt needed her.

"Matt its ok. You need to calm down. for Emily's sake. What hospital are they taking her to?" Cheryl tried her best to stay calm.

"Cedars-Sinai"

"Ok I'll meet you there. Matt? She's going to be ok. She has to be. Emily's a fighter. Just hang in there." Cheryl hung up the phone and immediately went to let the team know what was going on.

Matt turned around. The paramedics had Emily on a stretcher and were bringing her through the front door.

"Is she breathing?" Matt jumped out of the way.

"No but we can't wait any longer. We have to get her to the hospital." The paramedics pushed the stretcher up into the back of the ambulance.

"You can meet us there." Matt watched as they closed the door and drove off, sirens blaring.

_'no but we can't wait any longer'_ Those words had stopped Matt in his tracks. He couldn't breathe. Gasping for air he fell to his knees. _'Breathe Matt. Emily needs you'_ he tried to calm himself. Matt forced himself on his feet and made his way to his vehicle. Emily needed him.


	4. Chapter 4

Matt finally arrived at the hospital. Traffic was horrible, and it took him much longer than expected. He pulled into the first parking spot he saw, got out of the car and ran for the emergency room doors.

"Yeah my girlfriend was just brought in by ambulance, Emily Lehman. Where is she?" Matt was panting hard from the run. He hadn't exactly picked the closest parking spot.

"Let me see..." The nurse was typing away on her computer screen. Matt held his breath hoping nothing had happened on the drive over.

"Oh here she is. She's in trauma room 1. But you can't go back there just yet. They're still working on her." The nurse anticipated his next question.

"Is she ok? Is she alive? When can I see her?" Matt spit out the questions.

"I'm sorry sir but I don't know anything."

"What do you mean you don't know anything! I want to see her now!" Matt was about to lose it. What the hell kind of hospital doesn't know the status of its own patients?

Cheryl picked the perfect time to walk into the ER with Frank, Lia, and Duff in tow.

"Matt calm down." Frank grabbed Matt's arm and led him away before he did something stupid.

"My name is Cheryl Carrera SAC Crisis Negotiation Unit. Emily Lehman is a federal agent and I need to know her condition now." Cheryl flashed her badge making sure her gun was seen in the process.

"Yes ma'am let me see what I can do." The nurse rushed off trying to find a doctor.

10 minutes later...

"Emily Lehman?" A tall slim man with big rimmed glasses and a 5 o'clock shadow walked out from the doors marked Authorized Personnel Only.

Matt's head jerked up at the mention of her name.

"I'm Matt. What's going on? Is Emily ok?" Matt was on the verge of tears. Everything was finally catching up to him.

"I'm Dr. Saal and I'm in charge of Emily's care. I just wanted to let you know that she is stable for now. We've got her breathing again but she's still out of it. I just ordered some tests. She'll have to stay at least overnight while we get this figured out."

Matt let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding. 'Thank God' he thought to himself.

"When can I see her?" Matt bit his bottom lip.

The doctor thought for a moment. He could see the desperation in Matt's eyes.

"You can go back for a few moments. But after that I want her to rest until she's moved up to her room ok?"

Matt nodded and followed the doctor back. Cheryl and the others decided to stay in the waiting room.

"You think she'll be ok Cheryl?" Lia looked to her superior hoping for some reassurance.

"I hope so." That's all Cheryl could say.

"Hey Em. How ya doing sweetheart." Matt brushed a lock of hair out of a sleeping Emily's face.

"Everything's going to be ok. I'm here now." He watched her while she slept. Emily looked so peaceful. You'd never know she had been nearly dead almost an hour ago. Matt pulled his chair a little closer and rested his head against the railing, exhaustion finally setting in.

30 minutes had passed and the nurse went to check on her patient. She stopped in the doorway and smiled at the sight before her.

"Sir?" the nurse gently called not wanting to scare him. Emily's room was ready otherwise she would've let the poor man sleep.

"mmmm." Matt groaned slowly regaining consciousness. He looked up at the nurse suddenly realizing where he was.

"Sorry. I just meant to rest my eyes for a moment." Matt stood up and stretched.

"Its quite alright. I'm sure its been a long day. Emily's room is ready. Someone will be here in just a minute to wheel her up."

"Okay thanks. Uh, what room will she be in?"

"4th floor. Room 129." The nurse smiled at Matt then left the room.

"Knock knock!!" A young perky girl came strolling into the room.

"I'm here to take Miss Lehman to her room."

"Alright. I'll meet her up there." Matt left the room to go find Cheryl and the gang.

Cheryl, Lia, Frank, and Duff had been waiting for over half an hour. Each going crazy with worry, wondering what was happening with Emily. Cheryl was the first one to see Matt. He looked like hell.

"Matt, how's Emily?" She rushed over to his side.

"I honestly don't know. But she's alive and they are taking her to her room now. Its on the 4th floor. Room 129." Matt wanted to tell them good news. That she was awake and back to her old self. It was just some freak thing. But she wasn't awake yet. And while she looked peaceful, Matt knew something was terribly wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok so this is a really short chapter. although not as short as the first one lol. i just wanted to get something up for you guys. i'll more soon i promise!!

------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily lay motionless in the hospital bed. It had been 14 hours since she was admitted to Cedars-Sinai. After the first 4 hours of being unconscious the doctor had become concerned she might stop breathing again and had a breathing tube put in. "For precautionary measures" he had said. No one could tell Matt what was wrong with the women he loved. The woman who he'd trade places with a million times over just so she could live.

It was nearing 7 am and Matt had not left Emily's side for more than 10 minutes. He lay curled up in the recliner they had brought in for him. He refused to leave and, being an FBI agent, was met with little resistance. The rising sun cast a slight glow over the room. It would've been romantic if it were under any other circumstance. Matt stirred hearing something beside him.

"Hey, Dr. Saal. How's Emily?" Matt stood up, stretched, and walked over to stand beside a still sleeping Emily.

The man checked her vitals and studied her chart before answering.

"There's not much change. Which isn't good but not as bad as it could be either."

"Uh care to elaborate there doc?" Matt wanted to know what was going on and was tired of getting the run around.

"Well we put the breathing tube in as a precaution. Many people who remain unconscious for as long as Emily has often have difficulty breathing. So the fact that she is pretty much breathing on her own is a good sign. However we have no clue why she isn't waking up." The doctor studied Matt a moment before going on.

"We called Dr. Jones. You said she saw him yesterday before all this happened?"

"Uh yeah. I went to her house after she didn't come back to work."

"How was she?" The doctor appeared to be taking notes.

"She had been sleeping. I guess I woke her up. I was worried sick about her and when I saw her I was just so relieved she was ok... She did seem a little distressed but told me everything was fine." Matt tried to remember the previous day. It seemed like years ago.

"Well perhaps her visit with Dr Jones didn't go as well as she let on. As soon as he gets here I'll see if he can fill in some information for us. Until then why don't you take a walk. Get some fresh air." The doctor smiled at Matt.

"Thanks but I'm not going anywhere." Matt sat down in the chair beside the bed as if to prove his point.

"Ok. If you need anything let the nurse know." The doctor shook his head and left the room.

"Hey Emily. Good morning sweetheart. Are you gonna wake up for me now?" Matt scooted his chair closer to the bed and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"It's only been one night but I miss the feel of you beside me...Come on babe. I know you're in there somewhere. Keep fighting. Ok. I don't know what I'd do without you." A single tear rolled down Matt's cheek and landed on his shirt. He didn't even bother wiping it away.


	6. Chapter 6

Matt soon fell asleep again, his head resting on Emily's bed. Lia walked in to see him still sleeping there. She smiled a sad smile.

"Hey Matt." Lia lightly tapped his shoulder.

"Huh? What?"

"Oh, hey Lia." Matt sat up and massaged his neck.

"How is she?"

"No change." Matt picked up Emily's hand and placed a single kiss on her palm. Lia smiled at the sight. No one had really seen Matt and Emily together outside a few trips to Sloans. Lia couldn't help the warm fuzzy feeling she got seeing Matt with her now.

"Her regular doctor is suppose to be coming in soon. Hopefully we'll have some more answers." Matt sighed and looked down. Emily's eyes started to flutter.

"Emily?" Matt stood up and leaned over her. Lia rushed over by her other side.

"Emily it's Matt. Can you hear me?" Emily's eyes fluttered open and she stared at Matt. Suddenly she realized she had a tube down her throat. Emily took a deep breath trying not to panic, but she wanted the tube out. She reached for it with her hands trying to give Matt a hint.

"Oh right, let me get the doctor!" Matt rushed out and came back a minute later with the nurse. She called the doctor but knew they had to get the breathing tube out now.

"Ok Emily, I'm going to count to three and then I need you to cough so I can pull out the tube ok? It's going to be a little uncomfortable but it shouldn't hurt too much. You ready?" Emily nodded at the nurse.

"1..2..3" Emily coughed and the nurse quickly pulled out the tube causing Emily to cough even more.

"There we go! How are you doing? Do you feel ok?" The nurse checked her vitals and after seeing they were all normal she turned back to her patient.

"Let me get you some ice chips. I'm sure you need it to soothe your throat!!" She turned and walked out of the room.

_'What happened?'_ Emily thought she had asked aloud, but when no one answered, realized she must not have.

"What happened?" Emily repeated out loud this time.

"You collapsed Emily...in my arms. I called 911. You weren't breathing..." Matt bent down and kissed her on the mouth. Emily felt butterflies in her stomach. Did they know about the cancer?

"How long was I out for?" Emily bit her bottom lip nervously. Lia noticed this but said nothing.

"About 17 hours." Matt grabbed her hand and held it between his. He never wanted to let her go again.

"What did the doctor say?" Emily sighed.

"They don't know what happened but Dr. Jones will be here soon. The ER doctor thought that...maybe something else was going on and Dr. Jones could fill in some blanks...Emily, is there something else going on?" Matt knew he should wait for the doctor but he couldn't. He had to make sure she was ok.

Emily was torn. There's no way Matt wouldn't find out about the cancer now but she wasn't ready to tell him yet.

"I'm fine, Matt." Dr. Jones picked that moment to walk in, Dr. Saal followed closely behind.

"Emily! You're awake!" Dr. Saal went over and checked her vitals again. Everything looked great.

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Jones spoke this time.

"I'm ok. But can we talk in private?" Emily closed her eyes. She hated having Matt and Lia leave but they had to go. She wasn't ready yet.

"Certainly. Folks I'm afraid I am going to have to ask you to leave." Dr. Jones shooed Matt and Lia out of the room. Matt was clearly not happy but chose not to fight them. Emily refused to look at him as he left. Matt's heart sank. _'She doesn't trust me.'_ The sad realization hit him. Emily turned just as Matt closed the door but caught his eyes long enough to see the hurt in them.

"Dr. Jones has explained to me your situation. We are going to send you down for a mammogram here in just a little bit. If it reveals anything, and we suspect it might, we'll take you for a biopsy right away. Other then that your vitals are good and strong. Do you have any questions or concerns?" Dr. Saal smiled at Emily.

"I don't think so..." Emily held back tears.

"Ok well if you think of anything just call for the nurse. Someone should be here soon to take you down to mammography." The two doctors started to leave but Emily called out to them.

"Ummm. Can you keep everyone out until after the test is done?" The doctor's stared at Emily for a moment, a little bit confused.

"Of course Emily. If that's what you'd like." Emily nodded and they were gone.

_'Please forgive me Matt. I hope you can understand.' _Emily let the tears fall now. She wished for Matt's strong arms to hold her and comfort her. But Emily wasn't ready yet. If this test revealed...if she was...if she might die...Emily cried harder now. _'It would've been easier if I never woke up!'_ Emily sobbed to herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok Miss Lehman, do you think you can stand up?" The technician, whose name badge read Mary, walked over to where Emily sat in her wheelchair.

"I think so." Emily stood up and followed Mary over to the mammogram machine. The technician helped get her set up and explained the procedure. Emily just nodded still fighting back tears.

"Ok if you're ready, we can get started now." Emily just nodded again then winced in pain as the machine started.

It took about 10 minutes for them to get all the pictures they needed. Emily sat back down in the wheelchair and waited further instruction. If they results came back abnormal she would be taken immediately for a breast biopsy. Normally it would take one several days to get that set up but Emily's circumstance was unique. She was very ill and they needed to figure out why. Emily placed her hand over her stomach trying to calm the nervousness.

"Ok Emily. Looks like you'll be heading back to the procedure room, Hun." Mary gave Emily a small sad smile. Mary wasn't used to having to tell patients bad news right away. That was normally reserved for the doctor. But again Emily's case was unique.

"Yeah. I figured as much." Emily felt a couple tears fall down her cheeks. She quickly brushed them away. A few minutes later someone came in and took her away. Emily was too weak to cry anymore. She just went through the motions, happy when the finally gave her the sedative to knock her out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't understand Lia." Matt held his head in his hands.

"Why wouldn't she want me there? Doesn't she trust me?" Lia sat down besides Matt and gave him a small hug.

"I don't know Matt. Maybe she was afraid something was wrong and didn't want you to hear about it that way." Truth be told Lia didn't understand it either.

"Something's wrong Lia. And she doesn't want me there." Matt wiped at his eyes quickly willing away the tears. Lia didn't know what else to say.

They pair sat in silence, waiting for the nurse to let them see Emily again. Neither had a clue she was downstairs having a piece of breast tissue removed for analysis. And neither had a clue when she coded on the table.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: OK. So I agreed to make this chapter extra long and I did...unfortunately some of you wont be very happy with me by the end...

CHAPTER SEVEN

Matt paced back and forth in the waiting area just outside Emily's room. It had been 2 hours since they took Emily away for testing and he was going crazy. Matt turned back the other direction and stopped as he saw Dr. Saal approaching.

"Matt, I'm sorry. I can't explain everything to you without Emily's consent. But we ran into a problem downstairs...Emily coded again. We've got her stabilized but I'm moving her to ICU so I can keep an eye on her." The doctor approached carefully knowing he needed to respect Emily's privacy. There was obviously a reason she wanted them to leave the room earlier.

"Please..Tell me what's going on!!" Matt pleaded with the doctor. He'd get on his knees and beg if he had to. Not knowing was killing him.

"Matt I can't. I'm sorry. Emily will be moved up to ICU any time now. Then I'll discuss it with her ok? But I cannot tell you anything before then." Matt looked away from the doctor dejectedly. It brought back memories from his childhood. Being so close to his mom but unable to see her...

"I understand." Matt walked away and sat down in a waiting room chair. The doctor looked sadly at Matt. He could only imagine how hard this was.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Emily? Can you hear me?" Dr. Saal shined a bright light into Emily's eyes. She quickly shut them.

"What are you doing?" She opened them again after he clicked his pen light off.

"Emily you coded again downstairs. We've got you stabilized but you've been moved to ICU. I want to keep a closer eye on you. How are you feeling?" Emily stared blankly at Dr. Saal. _'I coded again?'_ She thought to herself. Emily was starting to get worried. This didn't sound like breast cancer.

"I-I feel fine. My chest hurts a little though. Is that from the biopsy?"

"More likely its from the shock. We had to shock your heart a couple times to get it started again." He spoke slowly as to not upset his patient.

"Oh." Emily felt like an idiot. _'Oh. That's all I can say?' _The doctor rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Your boyfriend is going crazy out there. I know you didn't want him to know anything and I respected your wishes. But I need to know if that's still how you feel. I will not tell him anything if you don't want me to but I think you should reconsider. You need someone right now Emily." The doctor's tone was firm but gentle. Emily let herself get lost in her thoughts. _'I can't do this to him. But if he knows how sick I am, will he stay by my side? That's selfish. Think of what you're doing to him Emily! But what if he doesn't stick around?'_

"Emily? I need a decision. I have other patients to check on."

"I'll talk to him. But still check with me before telling him anything."

"Ok. I can do that. You have Matt listed as your emergency medical proxy...If something should happen and you are unconscious to make that decision, we would defer to Matt. Is that still ok?" The doctor searched Emily's eyes. She battled with herself for a few moments before answering.

"Yes. There's no one else I'd trust with that decision." Dr. Saal nodded then left the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok. Here's the deal. Emily will see you now. But this is ICU so only one can go back at a time." Dr. Saal addressed the two standing before him. Matt looked at Lia.

"Go on!" She laughed lightly knowing what he was thinking.

Matt wasted no time as he practically ran to Emily's room. He slowed down some as he entered ICU. Several doors were open and he could see the other patients. Everyone was hooked up to dozens of wires. Matt's stomached dropped. He felt very sick all of a sudden. His mind flashed back again to his mom. Matt swallowed hard to force down the bile that threatened its way up his throat. He finally reached Emily's room and pushed the door open slowly. Matt breathed a sigh of relief. Emily was only hooked up to two wires. One to measure her oxygen level and another her heart beat. Emily's eyes were closed so Matt entered and sat down in the chair beside her bed. He sat quietly for a few moments before Emily opened her eyes. She smiled weakly at him. The torment he was feeling was written all over his face.

"Hey babe. How are you feeling?" Matt took Emily's hand in his own, careful not to bump her pulse ox.

"My chest hurts, but I'm ok." She reached over with her other hand and ran it lightly down Matt's jaw. He sat there staring deep into her eyes. Matt didn't want to push her but he had to know if she was ok. Emily sensed his hesitation and decided it was time to talk.

"Matt, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you this bad. I-I thought it would be easier if you didn't know." Emily was sobbing by the end of her ramble.

"Shhh. Emily its ok. Calm down." Matt stood up and ran his fingers through her hair trying to relax her. Emily took deep breaths and managed to calm down some before continuing.

"They..think..I have...cancer..." Emily managed between breaths. Matt jerked his hand back.

"Wh-What?" A look of shock was plastered on his face.

"My mom died of breast cancer. Dr. Jones has been testing yearly for it and this year the cancer marker came back elevated. I wanted to tell you but we won't know for sure until the results of that biopsy come back. And I didn't want to worry you if it might be nothing...And I was afraid..." Emily couldn't look at Matt anymore. The look on his face was killing her.

"Afraid of what?" Matt had heard a lot of information but that's the one that caught his attention most.

"That you wouldn't want to deal with that...Afraid you'd leave me.."

"You thought I'd leave you? Because you have cancer?" Matt stared at her in disbelief.

"Well..when you say it, it sounds stupid." Emily felt herself blush. _'What was I thinking?'_

"Emily I can't believe you thought I'd abandon you. It really shows how much faith you have in me!" Matt immediately regretted his words.

"I'm sorry babe. I didn't mean that...it's just...How could you think I wouldn't stand by you? I'm always here for you. You have to know that..." Matt leaned down and kissed away Emily's tears before kissing her gently on the lips. He stood back up and Emily's eyes were now closed. Matt smiled to himself.

BEEP BEEP. BEEP BEEP

Matt's smile quickly faded to fear as the machines started going off.

"Emily? Emily!" Matt ran into the hall.

"Someone...GET IN HERE NOW!" Matt shouted.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later

"The only reason I'm here talking with you is because Emily is unconscious and you are her medical proxy." Dr. Saal paused for a moment to allow that information to sink in.

"What's going on? What's wrong with Emily?" Matt demanded.

"I managed to get her stabilized, yet again. Did she talk with you at all?"

"Yes she told me about the cancer." Matt ran his hand through his hair.

"Ok. Well the biopsy came back. It is cancer. However we've caught it early. Very early. And the amount of cancer is so small there's no way it's causing her symptoms. We'd like to run some more tests and blood work. We just need your approval." Dr. Saal handed Matt a clipboard with a form for him to sign. Matt picked up the pen, trying to steady his shaking hand, and managed to sign his name.

"Do whatever you need to." Matt said. Dr. Saal nodded before walking away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later in the basement of the hospital, a lab tech was analyzing Emily's blood. The doctor had ordered almost every test in the book, including a general poison analysis. As the results came up on her screen the lab tech couldn't believe her eyes. She ran the test 3 more times. Upon finding the same result, she grabbed the phone and paged Dr. Saal.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What can you tell about Emily Lehman?" Detective Craig Davis stood in Dr. Saal's office with a pen and note pad, ready to take notes.

"Emily Lehman was admitted 2 days ago. She collapsed in her boyfriends arms at home. He was unsuccessful at reviving her but out of some miracle we were able to bring her back once she got to the hospital. Dr. Jones had found an elevated cancer level so our efforts were focused on that. It turns out that was not the cause of her symptoms. She coded during the biopsy and I ran some more tests and blood work. Which revealed to us the cause of her illness. It was positive for Arsenic."

The detective wrote furiously as he was explained the situation. He read over his notes before responding.

"And tell me about this boyfriend. Has he stayed by her side this whole time?" Davis raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah. He got upset when we wouldn't tell him anything..." Dr. Saal stopped short realizing where the detective was headed.

"You don't think he's involved do you? I've seen them together. He appears to really care for her." Dr. Saal continued.

"Well she collapsed in his arms right? And he's been by her side this whole time? It seems every time this boyfriend is around, Emily nearly dies. Sounds suspicious to me." Detective Davis closed his notepad apparently having heard enough. Dr. Saal had to admit this was looking very bad for Matt. He sighed and shook his head. Once the police made their minds up about someone, they would rarely listen to anything else. _'Good luck, Matt' _Dr. Saal thought to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt sat in the waiting room. Cheryl, Frank and Duff had just arrived moments before and Lia was getting some coffee for everyone. Matt looked up to see Dr. Saal approaching, a man following closely behind. 'Who the hell is that?' Matt thought to himself. He didn't have to wait long.

"Matt Flannery?"

"Yeah that's me." Matt stood up.

"I'm Detective Davis. I have a few questions for you. How about we take a drive downtown?"

"What the hell is going on here?" Cheryl stood up now, followed closely by Frank and Duff.

"Emily has tested positive for Arsenic. We'd like to have a word with Mr. Flannery. Please don't make this any harder than it has to be." Dr. Saal spoke up now trying to diffuse the situation that was sure to arise.

"Wh-What? My agent has tested positive for rat poison? That's..that's not possible." Cheryl was stunned, everyone was stunned. Emily...poisoned?

"I assure you it is possible and I have the results to prove it. Now Matt if you would follow me..." The detective motioned for Matt to follow him. Matt didn't move. His brain was still trying to process the fact that Emily was poisoned. The detective took this as Matt refusing and grab his radio for backup.

"Mr. Flannery, I need you to come with me now. You are not under arrest. We just need to have a few words with you." Davis tried again.

"No. I'm not going anywhere. I didn't do this! I would NEVER hurt Emily!" Matt finally came out of his stupor to realize what was happening.

"This is an outrage! You are not taking Matt anywhere. He didn't do this!" Cheryl got up in Davis' face as his backup arrived.

"Everyone just calm down. We only want to talk." Davis responded.

"Bullshit!" Frank jumped in this time.

"Once you have a suspect you focus all your efforts on them. You've got the wrong guy this time!" Frank walked over to Matt in a protective gesture.

"I didn't do this! I couldn't have!" Matt started to walk away. Before he knew what was happening he was tackled and handcuffed. Matt fought violently as they brought him to his feet.

"Matt stop it! Don't fight them. I'll have you out in no time!" Cheryl assured as she watched 4 policeman carry away her best agent.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

"Ok Matt, let me get this straight. Your girlfriend nearly dies every time you're around her and you expect me to believe you have nothing to do with it?" Detective Davis leaned over the table and stared into Matt's eyes hard.

"Yes. I love Emily. I would never hurt her. You've got this all wrong!" Matt insisted. He was on the verge of tears. Emily needed him and these people were holding him as a suspect for her attempted murder. It infuriated him beyond reason. He tried to hold on, knowing Cheryl was working hard to get him out. But he didn't know how much longer he could last.

"We've got guys over at your house now. There's no place you could hide the poison that they won't find. It's over Matt."

"No it's not! They aren't going to find anything! I DIDN'T POISON HER!" Matt shouted and tried to stand up, forgetting he was cuffed to the table. He yanked hard, wishing he could break free and...Suddenly the door flew open. Cheryl and Frank came barging in.

"Alright show's over Davis. Let him go." Cheryl tossed a paper down on the table and uncuffed Matt. He resisted the urge to punch the detective and Frank led him out of the room.

"Let's go Matt."

"This isn't over!" Davis yelled as the three disappeared down the hall.

* * *

"Hey you ok?" Frank finally asked his friend. They had been driving in complete silence since they left the police station. 

"Yeah." Matt couldn't look at anyone. What he had been through...there were no words for what he was feeling. How could anyone think he would hurt his beloved Emily? He felt lower than low.

Cheryl was trying to think of something, anything to say to him. She was still in disbelief over this whole thing. Finding out Emily had been poisoned was hard enough but then for them to suspect Matt...Everyone was struggling to come to grips with this whole situation. Frank pulled into the hospital and parked the oversized SUV. No one got out right away though. They sat in silence for a few moments. Matt was lost in his thoughts, wondering if Emily knew he was a suspect in her poisoning. And he couldn't help but wonder if she suspected him as well. The thought made his eyes sting with tears. He opened his door quickly and got out, not wanting any to see him cry.

* * *

Matt pushed the button for the 5th floor. It seemed to take forever before the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened again. He froze, suddenly afraid to face Emily. Cheryl rested her hand on his shoulder for support and nudged him forward gently. When they reached the double doors that separated ICU from the rest of the hospital, Frank and Cheryl stayed back and took a seat in the waiting area. Matt glanced back quickly before calling the nurses station. After confirming who he was, the doors buzzed signaling he could now enter. 

Matt walked slowly down the hall, trying to calm his racing heart. He wiped his palms on his jeans before opening the door to Emily's room. Matt breathed a sigh of relief as he walked in to a sleeping Emily. He smiled to himself. Emily always looked so peaceful as she slept. Matt pulled the chair closer to her bed and sat down, taking Emily's hand in his own. He stroked the back gently. Emily's pulse picked up a little and Matt grinned. He could still get to her even when she was out cold. Matt brought her hand to his lips and kissed her palm. Emily's eyes fluttered open. She looked at Matt with a puzzled look on her face as her mind struggled to join her body in consciousness.

"Hey babe. How are you feeling?" Matt stood up and leaned down to kiss her.

"My chest hurts again." Emily stated.

"Yeah." Matt ran his hands through his hair. How did he explain this to Emily? She obviously didn't know she had coded again. Which meant she also didn't know the events that had unfolded the past 8 hours.

"Matt, what's going on?" She sat up in bed and immediately regretted it. Emily flopped back down in pain. She forgot about her biopsy..._'My biopsy! Oh no!' _

"Emily! Are you alright?" Matt asked concerned.

"Yeah...I'm..fine. I forgot about the biopsy. That in combination with being shocked, it hurts to sit up." Emily breathed in and out trying to ease the pain. Once the pain subsided she opened her eyes and looked at Matt.

"Matt? Am I...dying?" Emily felt tears fall from her eyes. Matt grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight.

"No baby, you're not dying." Matt kissed away her tears.

"Then what's going on! Did my results come back yet?"

"Yeah they did. It was cancerous, Em..." Matt stopped for a moment as Emily finally broke down. He wasn't finished talking yet but he wanted to get her calmed down before he continued. Emily was so small she only took up a portion of the bed so Matt carefully crawled in next to her, and just held her while she cried.

* * *

Detective Davis slammed his desk drawer shut. He was determined to nail Matt for the attempted murder of his girlfriend even if it took every last day of his life to prove it. The crime scene unit found no trace of the poison at his house but he knew Matt was guilty. Davis could feel it in his soul. And he was never wrong. The CSU had torn apart his entire house. Now the detective sat going over every last detail, trying to figure out where Matt could be hiding it. He went over his notes on the case so far. Matt and Emily were very close..._'I wonder how much time they spend at her place...' _The detective threw his note pad down and nearly ran from his office as he realized the only other place the poison could be. Emily's house.

* * *

"Emily, look at me." Matt tilted her head slightly so he was staring into her beautiful eyes. 

"It is cancerous but the doctor said he caught it very early. There was just a tiny amount in there. They are going to go in and remove it. He also said he'd probably give you some chemotherapy just to be sure they killed it all." Emily stared at him, not quite sure she understood.

"But...if its just a small amount, why am I so sick?" There it was. The question Matt had been dreading. The question he wished someone else would answer. He ran his hands though his hair and sighed deeply.

"Matt? What's going on? What aren't you telling me?" Emily was becoming frustrated now. She knew he was hiding something.

"Emily, I don't know how to tell you this..." Matt closed his eyes and swallowed hard, fear coursing through his veins.

* * *

The elevator doors dinged and out stepped Detective Davis, followed by 3 officers. Frank and Cheryl jumped out of their chairs. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Cheryl demanded.

"We are here for Matt. Where is he?"

"He is with Emily. Why don't you just leave them alone already! He didn't do this!" Frank jumped in now, trying to refrain from doing something stupid.

"He is with Emily right now? Alone?!" Davis called the nurses station and demanded to be let in. The doors buzzed and his team took off down the hall.

* * *

"Just tell me Matt. Please!" Emily begged. She didn't like where this was headed. Was something else wrong? Matt kissed her gently on the lips trying to work up the courage to tell her what was going on. How do you tell the one you love that you are a suspect in their attempted murder? He decided to just start at the beginning. 

"Well, the doctor ran some tests..." Matt was interrupted as the door flew open and Davis barged in with his gun drawn.

"Freeze!" He shouted. Matt nearly fell out of the bed but managed to get on his feet and put his hands in the air.

"What are you doing?!" He shouted at the detective. Emily stared at Matt a look of horror on her face as she struggled to take in what was happening. Two of the police officers walked over and pulled Matt's arms behind his back.

"Matthew Flannery, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Emily Lehman. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney one will be appointed for you." Davis recited his miranda rights with a smug grin on his face.

"Matt? What's going on?" Emily asked tears streaming down her face. No one answered her. She watched helplessly as the man she loved was escorted away in handcuffs. _'Wait, the attempted murder of Emily Lehman? That's..that's me!' _Emily thought to herself. She leaned back against the bed as her mind struggled to grasp the events that just unfolded in front of her.

"Matt tried to kill me?"

* * *

A/N: Oh and for those who might be interested...I'm starting a new fic tonight...It's called Crashed Into You. I hope you will check it out! Here's the summary i've worked up so far:

Crashed Into You: Emily and Matt are on their way to a secret getaway. But what happens when the engine on the plane fails? Will they survive? Or will they plummet to their deaths wishing they had told the other everything they'd never said...

Yeah so the summary is a bit dramatic hehe...hope you'll come check it out!!


	9. Chapter 9

Cheryl watched in horror as Matt was once again taken away in handcuffs. Frank was confused. He wanted to jump in and protect Matt but knew that would only cause trouble for himself. Davis had arrested Matt though. That meant someone found something that tied him to Emily's attempted murder. And that is what had him confused. Although Frank knew without a doubt Matt was innocent. None of this made any sense.

"Cheryl, what is going on!" Frank turned to his boss.

"I don't know Frank. I really don't know." She looked at him then pulled out her cell phone. It was time to call in the recruits.

"Yeah Lia, I need you to listen closely..." Cheryl walked away and out of Franks ear shot. He decided someone needed to talk to Emily so he picked up the phone and called the nurses station. A few seconds later the door buzzed and he headed down the hall to Emily's room. _'This place is creepy.' _Frank thought to himself. He reached the end of hall and quietly opened the door.

"Hey." Frank smiled gently at Emily.

"Frank?! What's going on! Why did they arrest Matt? What is this about my attempted murder? What the hell is going on!" Emily tried to stay calm, but she had had enough.

"Emily, the last time you coded the doctor ordered some more tests. A whole bunch of tests actually. He ran a poison analysis and it came back positive for Arsenic. For some reason that ass Davis, is convinced Matt is the one who tried to kill you." Frank paused now to allow Emily time to digest this information.

"Somebody tried to poison me? But..who? and why? It wasn't Matt. I know it wasn't Matt. He would never do that. Right?" Emily bit her bottom lip in uncertainty. She didn't really think Matt would poison her but there must be some evidence or else he wouldn't have been arrested. Frank walked over and stood beside her bed.

"Emily, look at me. Matt would never hurt you. He loves you too much. You know that. Don't let this jerk throw doubts in your head. We will find who did this to you. I will not rest until we find the person who tried to kill you." Frank held eye contact with Emily to make sure she understood him.

"I know Frank. I'm just...none of this makes any sense. And I can't believe I was poisoned. This is just a lot to take in right now." Tears filled Emily's eyes. She wanted Matt.

"Hey, it's going to be ok Em." Frank was a little bit uncomfortable. He wasn't sure how to comfort her. There was only person that could do that.

"I have cancer." Emily started to sob now. Frank looked at her in shock. No one said anything about cancer.

"From the Arsenic?" Frank asked.

"No. It's...breast cancer. That's what the doctors thought was wrong all this time. And they were right. Apparently it's just a small amount though. Not enough to make me this sick, which must be why they ran all those other tests." Emily wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at Frank.

"Oh God, Emily, I'm so sorry. You don't deserve any of this." Frank kissed the top of Emily's head. He didn't care about his image anymore. Emily was like a sister to him and he hated to see her like this. Emily started to sob again.

"I..want..Matt..." She said between breaths.

"Please Frank.." The look she gave Frank broke his heart. He knew what he had to do.

"I'll get on it right away, Em." With that Frank turned around and walked out of the room. He had to free an innocent man.

* * *

"Cheryl, we have to get Matt out of jail." Frank wasted no time as he found his boss. Cheryl noticed Frank's eyes were wet and wondered what had transpired in Emily's room.

"Yeah, I know. I'm working on it Frank. Lia is digging up some information now. Matt is about to be arraigned and as long as they don't hold him without bail, I'll post it myself."

"This isn't right Cheryl!" Frank nearly shouted before punching the wall.

"Frank." Cheryl said firmly trying to get the head of HRT to get a grip.

"I'm sorry." Frank got the point. Cheryl sighed. Things were bad when even Frank was starting to break down.

"None of this is right or fair. All we can do now is try to prove Matt is innocent. We know he didn't do this. We just have to give dick head over there some proof."

"Yeah." Frank stared off, deep in thought.

"I'm going to head over to the courthouse. I want to be there for the arraignment. Stay here and keep an eye on Emily. I'm not sure she is out of the woods yet. Call me if anything happens." Cheryl waited for some sort of acknowledgement from Frank then left to meet Matt.

* * *

Cheryl walked into the courtroom and took a seat in the first row. Matt turned and looked back at her. Cheryl nodded at him to let him know everything was ok. A few minutes later Judge Daniels walked into the room. Cheryl listened intently as the district attorney presented the evidence and requested Matt be held without bail. Matt's lawyer quickly jumped in and assured him Matt was not a risk to anyone. They continued back and forth for several minutes before the judge put a stop to it.

"All right, I've heard enough!" He raised his hands in the air to signal silence. Cheryl held her breath. Matt looked at her quickly before turning back towards the judge.

"Mr. Flannery, these are very serious charges against you. After reviewing all the information it is my decision..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Previously on Bad Things Happen To Good People...**

_Cheryl walked into the courtroom and took a seat in the first row. Matt turned and looked back at her. Cheryl nodded at him to let him know everything was ok. A few minutes later Judge Daniels walked into the room. Cheryl listened intently as the district attorney presented the evidence and requested Matt be held without bail. Matt's lawyer quickly jumped in and assured him Matt was not a risk to anyone. They continued back and forth for several minutes before the judge put a stop to it. _

_"All right, I've heard enough!" He raised his hands in the air to signal silence. Cheryl held her breath. Matt looked at her quickly before turning back towards the judge._

_"Mr. Flannery, these are very serious charges against you. After reviewing all the information it is my decision..."_

* * *

"...that Matt Flannery does not pose a risk to anyone and I find no reason to hold him without bail." 

"Your honor!" The DA jumped in, clearly not happy with his decision.

"Bail is set at $25,000." The judge slammed his gavel down and signaled for the next case. Matt took a deep breath then turned to Cheryl as the court officer put the cuffs back on.

"Emily's doing fine. I'll have you out soon. Just hang in there." Cheryl said quickly before they took him away again.

* * *

"Thanks Cheryl..." Matt turned to his boss and close friend. 

"Matt." She held up her hand to stop him from going any further.

"Don't worry about it. Just go in there and see Emily. She needs you right now." Matt nodded his head then entered the ICU. He was sure Emily knew everything now and his stomach was in knots as he got closer and closer to her room.

Matt knocked gently before entering. Emily looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Hey." He stood there in the middle of the room awkwardly. Not really sure what to do.

"Are you ok?" Emily bit her bottom lip and let the tears roll down her cheeks. Matt sighed and walked over to her.

"It's going to be ok, Em." Matt kicked off his shoes and crawled into bed next to her. Emily wrapped her arms around his waist and sobbed into his chest.

* * *

"Frank." Cheryl waved the head of HRT over. 

"What's up?"

"I called in a favor. We've got one hour at Emily's house. Take Duff and a few of your men over there and pick apart her house. I want everything checked." Frank took off running for the elevators, not wanting to waste one minute of their time.

* * *

"Alright, we need to be thorough but try not to destroy the place. Check for fingerprints and any evidence that might have been left behind." Frank took off for her bedroom. He decided it would be best if he searched there himself, wanting to give Emily as much privacy as possible. Duff checked out the kitchen and bathrooms while the other guys searched the rest of the house. 

An hour later the five men exited the house defeated. They had found a few prints, that probably belonged to Matt and Emily. But no other evidence was left behind. Everyone was discouraged as they piled into the large SUV.

"Hey we did our best guys. There was nothing to be found." Frank tried to lift the spirits of his men. They rode in silence the rest of the way back to headquarters.

* * *

Emily lay in Matt's arms, her head resting on his chest listening to his heartbeat. They were both exhausted from all the events that took place the past few days. 

"Matt, I know you didn't try to poison me." Emily traced little circles on his chest.

"Thanks. That means a lot to hear you say that." Matt tightened his grip on her.

"But...that means the real killer is still out there somewhere. You don't think I'm still in danger do you?" Emily bit her bottom lip.

"I honestly don't know, Em. But I wont let anything happen to you." He kissed the top of her head. The doctor chose that moment to walk in.

"Matt, you're back!" Dr. Saal was genuinely surprised but very happy. He knew Matt was being wrongfully accused.

"Yeah." He smiled at Emily.

"Ok so I have some good news Emily. You're being moved off ICU. I think you're out of danger now that we know what was causing all your problems. You will be transferred to the oncology unit and Dr. Jeremy Stone will be your oncologist. He should be in shortly to meet with you. I think he's wanting to schedule your surgery for tomorrow. We need to get the chemo started right away. Of course, from here on out I will no longer be your doctor. But I'll check in on your from time to time, ok?" He smiled at Emily and Matt.

"Ok. I'd like that." Emily returned his smile.

"Take care and good luck to you both." As quickly as Dr. Saal arrived, he was once again gone.

* * *

"Frank tell me you have some good news." Cheryl stood up as soon as she saw Frank exit the elevator. 

"I'm afraid not. We got a couple fingerprints, but they probably belong to Matt and Emily. We'll know for sure in just a little bit."

"Damn." Cheryl turned around and rested her hands on her head.

"We looked everywhere. There was nothing left behind. I'm sorry, Cheryl." Frank headed back towards the elevator to go get some coffee. The doors opened and a young man walked out. Frank watched him as headed for the ICU. He shook his head then climbed in the elevator and hit the button for the first floor.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Matt asked Emily as he packed up her stuff. 

"I'm scared."

"I know. But you're strong and tough and you'll sail through that surgery." Matt brushed a strand of hair out of Emily's eyes before kissing her gently on the lips.

"Thanks." She stared deep into Matt's eyes trying to convey everything she was feeling but couldn't say. Suddenly the door flew open and a young man, about 19 years old, walked in. Emily's eyes grew big and Matt came around to stand in front of her.

"Who the hell are you?" He demanded.

"I'm no one. Isn't that right?" The man gestured at Emily. Matt turned around and searched Emily's eyes for an answer he knew he wouldn't find.

"Trevor what are you doing here?"

"I came to see my big sis." He flashed her a smug grin.

"What? You're….Is he?" Matt turned to face Emily. She nodded and Matt could see the fear in her eyes.

"Look Trevor, I think you need to leave." Matt slowly reached for his gun. The kid didn't appear to be dangerous but Emily was telling him otherwise.

"Stop right there!" Trevor pulled out the gun that had been tucked into his pants and pointed it at Emily.

"I'll shoot her, I swear I will!" Matt put his hands in the air.

"Ok easy now. Why don't you put the gun down, turn around and leave. No one has to know about this." Matt tried.

"You can't talk your way out of this one. Besides soon enough everyone will know who I am. You're team was at your house today. Probably searching for some evidence. I hear you were poisoned sis." Trevor flashed another grin her way and everything fell into place.

"Now I want you to empty your bullets from your gun and give it to me." Trevor released the safety and moved closer to Emily.

"Ok, Ok!" Matt emptied his gun, then set it on the floor and kicked it to Trevor.

"Now get out of here!"

"I can't do that Trevor." Matt slowly moved closer to Emily.

"Stop moving! Do you think I'm blind? I said get out or I shoot the bitch right now!" Trevor shouted.

"If I leave you'll just kill her anyway!" Matt shouted back.

"Fine, stay. Now you can die too." Trevor aimed his gun at Matt and pulled the trigger. Matt's body jerked as the bullet ripped through his stomach. His knees gave out and Matt collapsed, his head slamming against the floor.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Ok so sadly this is the last chapter, except for the epilogue. I decided this story might need it considering everything that's happened. Thanks to everyone who has been following this story and thanks even more to those who took the time to review. Reviews mean so much to a writer. So without further ado…

* * *

"Matt!!" Emily screamed. Trevor walked over and nudged him with his foot. Matt didn't move.

"Sorry, sis. But he got in my way!" He held no remorse in his voice. Emily's body shook as she cried.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Cheryl jumped out of her chair in the waiting room.

"I-I I don't know. It sounded like…" Lia trailed off as fear coursed through her veins.

"It sounded like a gunshot!" Cheryl grabbed her cell phone and yelled for Frank to get back up to ICU and call in his men. Seconds later a nurse came running out of the ICU.

"Someone has a gun in there! I think it was that kid that went into Emily's room." The nurse paced back and forth franticly.

"How many patients are on this floor and how many visitors?" Cheryl took command immediately.

"Umm I don't know….6 patients and I think Matt was the only visitor until that boy walked in." Cheryl's stomach dropped. She knew whoever this kid was, had to be Emily's real killer and tried not to think of what the gunshot signified.

"Are you the only nurse?" Cheryl asked trying to figure out how to work this situation.

"Yeah, the other nurse went to take a cigarette break." She chewed the inside of her cheek nervously.

* * *

"Please, Trevor, don't do this!" Emily pleaded through her tears.

"Shut up, just shut up!" He turned his gun towards Emily again.

"You ruined my life. Do you know what I went through? DO YOU EVEN CARE?" He screamed at her.

"Trevor I was only 23 years old. I was still in college and could hardly take care of myself! Not to mention they wouldn't have let me take you in!" Emily looked down at Matt as tears streamed down her face. _'I'm so sorry, Matt. This is all my fault.'_

"No, you could've fought them, Emily. You wanted nothing to do with me, don't even try and deny it!" Trevor lowered his gun down and paced the room.

"I loved you Trev, but you needed stability that I just couldn't give you."

"Whatever! Just shut up already!" Trevor walked over to the door and peaked out the small window. He didn't see anyone, not even a nurse.

"Where the hell did everyone go?"

* * *

"Frank it's been 5 minutes. I don't know who was shot, or what's going on in there, but there was only one gun shot so we definitely have a hostage situation." Cheryl started in as soon as the elevator doors opened.

"Ok, are you gonna try and negotiate or do you want me to work a breach?"

"Well of course I'm going to try and negotiate, that would be the best scenario but I don't think this is going to end well. Work up a breach." Cheryl nodded to Frank then called the nurse back over.

"I can't make you go back in there, hell I wouldn't want to go in there, but are there any patients that might need attention right away?" Cheryl asked.

"I had just checked on everyone but it's ICU. Things can change quickly." The nurse stared off into the distance, not quite believing what was happening.

"Ok. For now, you can stay out here. If we need to get you back in there…well we will cross that bridge when we get to it." Cheryl walked away and pulled out her cell phone. She knew she should wait for backup to arrive but just couldn't wait any longer, knowing Matt or Emily could be bleeding to death, if not already dead.

* * *

"Is he...dead?" Emily barely whispered as she made eye contact with her brother.

"How the hell should I know? He aint movin' that's for sure." Trevor walked over and leaned down next to Matt. His shirt was soaked with blood and his skin had turned pale.

"Who was he?" Trevor asked.

"My boyfriend…wait, what do you mean 'was'?" Emily's eyes grew big.

"I think he's dead. That's ok. Just a bonus. Now you can suffer like I did." Trevor was about to say something else when the phone beside Emily started to ring.

"I think that's for you." Emily said, already knowing who it was.

"Well I don't want to talk to anyone! Shut it off!"

"I can't just shut it off! There is no off button!"

"Well then unplug the damn thing!" Trevor pointed his gun at Emily again.

"I said unplug it." Emily took a shaky breath and then reached for the phone. Her chest was still a bit sore and she winced in pain. Emily managed to grab the phone and quickly yanked out the plug.

"There, happy?" She said sarcastically.

* * *

"They aren't answering. FRANK!" Cheryl turned around. They had to get in there and fast.

"I know, Cheryl, I'm trying to figure something out. We know the kid has a gun and that he probably won't hesitate to get a few rounds off before we can shoot him. Makes the situation a little tricky. Not to mention it's a small room and the chances of hitting Matt or Emily…" Frank trailed off as Cheryl held up her hand to stop him.

"Yeah, I get it. This is a no win situation. Damn it!"

* * *

"Look, Trevor, HRT is going to come in here any minute. They will shoot you dead. Do you understand that? Just surrender now. I don't want to see you get hurt!" Emily was unsuccessful in her previous negotiations so decided to try a different tactic.

"You think I really care, Em? I want to die. I already planned on shooting myself. And you can rest easy. You won't be alive to 'see me get hurt.'" Emily felt tears sting her eyes at his words. She looked down again at Matt. Emily couldn't tell whether or not he was breathing, but knew if he was still alive he wouldn't survive much longer without medical treatment. Emily started to feel dizzy. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself.

"Trevor, I…" Emily trailed off and gripped the side rails as the room started to spin.

"What's wrong with you?" He sounded slightly worried but still held the same anger in his voice.

"You poisoned me remember?" She spat angrily. Emily shut her eyes and waited for the feeling to ease up some.

"Look Trevor, I don't know what happened to you in foster care. And I am sorry that I wasn't able to take you in and provide for you. That has haunted me over the years. I think about you all the time, you have to know that! When you first got in trouble…it broke my heart. I didn't know what to do…" Emily took another deep breath as tears streamed down her cheeks.

* * *

"Cheryl it's been 10 minutes. If that kid shot one of them….we don't have much time." Frank looked his superior in the eye.

"I know Frank." Cheryl looked away, weighing the options.

"Move in. Slowly and quietly." Frank nodded and went to ready his men.

* * *

"Just answer me one thing. How did you manage to poison me? Matt said they found arsenic in my house, which means you were there. How did you do it? Did you just slip it in my food? Really, I'd like to know!" Emily glared at her brother.

"Does it really matter? Look I didn't…I didn't want to actually kill you. Just wanted you to suffer, alright?" Trevor looked away.

"Are you serious? That has got to be the stupidest thing I have ever heard!" Emily couldn't hold back any longer. She knew she was going to die today. She accepted that. But she'd be damned if she went down without a fight.

"Hey, don't talk to me like that! If I'm anything it's because you abandoned me!" He screamed at her.

"I didn't abandon you Trevor, mom did! Mom…died… There was nothing we could do about it. We were both left alone in this world you know. I suffered too!" Emily shouted back tears streaming down her face.

"You know what; I don't care if you shoot me! There's a good chance I'm gonna die anyway! Mom couldn't beat the breast cancer; I don't see why I should be able to. Just please…Matt could still have a chance but he needs medical attention! Please…" Emily sobbed quietly and Trevor just stared at her.

"You have…breast cancer?" His mouth hung open.

"Yes! What do you care?!" Emily looked at the clock. 15 minutes had passed. She cried harder as she realized Matt wasn't going to live to see another day.

"I…didn't know that." Trevor looked away, not knowing what to say. He walked over and looked out the window.

* * *

"Frank, he's looking out the window. This is our only chance. We have to move NOW!" Duff turned the doorknob quietly. He pushed the door open with his foot and inched forward slowly. Duff saw Matt laying on the floor in a pool of blood, then caught Emily's eyes. He motioned with his hand for her to keep quiet. Duff aimed his gun and took a shot.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Trevor fell the ground and gripped his shoulder. Frank moved in behind Duff.

"DO. NOT. MOVE!!" He stood over Emily's brother and Cheryl came running into the room.

"Oh my God, Matt!" Cheryl ran over and took her jacket off applying pressure to his stomach, not caring that he might already be dead. She reached up with one hand and felt the side of his neck.

"He's alive! His pulse is weak, but it's there!" Frank ran out into the hall and yelled for the doctor to get in there. Emily watched as doctors and nurses filed into the room, working fast to try and save Matt. She looked over at her brother, who now lay strapped to a gurney. He would receive medical attention before they took him away to jail. Emily sighed and shut her eyes against the flood of tears. _'Please Matt. Don't die.'_

"We need to get him to surgery now!" The doctor who appeared to be in charge said as they carefully moved Matt onto a stretcher.

"Is he going to make it?" Cheryl asked as they raced out of the room. No answer was heard as they disappeared down the hall and out of ICU.

* * *

"Cheryl, how's Matt?" Emily sat up in bed as soon as she saw her boss walk through the door.

"He just got out of surgery. He lost a lot of blood but the bullet missed all his major organs. The doctor thinks he's going to be just fine. He also suffered a concussion when his head slammed against the floor. That's probably the only reason he wasn't conscious during the standoff. Worked out in Matt's favor though. If he was aware, your brother might've shot him again." Cheryl took a seat next to Lia.

"Thank God!" Emily felt her eyes fill with tears again out of relief this time. She sat back in the bed.

"I can't believe everything that's happened in these past few days." Lia let out an exhausted sigh.

"I know….Oh Emily did your oncologist stop by to see you yet?" Cheryl had been awaiting word on Matt while Emily was moved to her new room. She was anxious to get caught back up.

"Yeah. He thinks we should wait a few days to do surgery. After all the excitement he wants to make sure my body is strong enough to make it through the surgery." Emily stared at the ceiling, wishing Matt was lying next to her with his arms wrapped around her waist holding her close.

"I want to see him." Lia and Cheryl looked at each other.

"I don't think that's a good idea Emily. Besides he is still in recovery." Cheryl spoke first. They should've expected that.

"When he gets out of recovery, I want to see him. I have to…." Emily pleaded silently with her eyes.

"I'll see what I can do!" Cheryl threw her arms in the air and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Remember, the doctor said you can have 5 minutes but then Matt needs to get some rest." Cheryl wheeled Emily through the doors of ICU. _'Ironic' _Emily thought to herself. She steeled herself as Cheryl opened the door and pushed her in, expecting to see Matt all bloody with tubes everywhere. Instead Matt lay on his back, a slightly pained expression on his face but no wires. Matt's eyes fluttered open as Emily reached his bedside. Cheryl locked the wheels and left, giving them a few moments of privacy.

"Hey." Emily spoke first, eyes glistening.

"Hey," Matt croaked his throat sore from the breathing tube put in during surgery.

"I was…so afraid, Matt. I thought you…" Emily blinked back tears and grabbed his hand. Matt smiled and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"You can't get rid of me that easy, Em. I'm not going anywhere." Emily leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Good." Emily whispered in his ear before kissing him once more.


	12. Chapter 12

Not the Epilogue...

So I decided against an epilogue. Instead I'll be writing a sequel. It should be up in the next few days so I wanted to let you all know so you can keep your eyes peeled! The title is not finalized yet but it most likely will be "It's Not Over"

Thanks again to all the readers and especially reviewers!!


End file.
